Myosotis
by LiPop
Summary: English ver. Irony.. oh irony. Sonic desperately wish that Amy would soon forget him.


**This story belongs to kurohippopotamus, I am but a mere translator. And the characters do not** **belong to me either *sob***

* * *

 _"Guess who's calling you tonight? Hehe~"_

Sonic was sure he'd formerly cleaned his ears that night.

Because, a few minutes earlier, his phone rang by showing a private number on the screen. Either driven by a sense of fear of the mysterious caller or, allegedly, he had taken side effects from passing his supposedly bed time, Sonic picked up said phone. What's even more surprising, is that the mysterious caller was none other than Amy Rose.

What the heck came over her to be desperate enough to call him this late at night?!

" _Chaos_ , Amy. You freaked me out, you know!" Sonic grunted whilst tilting his waist, accompanied by light giggles from the other side, proud to have succeeded on making a heart attack to the one who was involved.

 _"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."_ Amy responded between her seemingly never-ending, wholehearted laugh. Although it seems that it didn't calm down her interlocutor mentally, or physically for that matter.

"Great... Why are you even calling me this late? It's midnight, Amy. 11 o'clock at night!" He asked, half exclaiming, with an expression that's probably written as worry by the pink colored female.

 _"Dunno. I just suddenly want to call you. I can't sleep tonight.."_

 _Oh, so it's like that.._

And that's what someone like Sonic would throw over their mind.

"Where are you now?"

 _Silence_.

"Amy? where are you now?"

 _"...if I tell you now, you'll freak out like before.."_

His two eyebrows almost furrowed, suspecting that his interlocutor was purposely stalling him from ever getting into her mind. But his thoughts suddenly became aware for the fact that Amy didn't want to frighten him much like on their earlier conversation.

 _"Can I talk to you about something?"_

Her gentle voice succeeds on waking him from his muse, making himself force a reply to the opposite line. "What about?"

 _"Do you still remember.. about a year ago, was it? When... you asked me out?"_

Then there came a longing feeling which flooded over his heart that he can't contain. It felt so real-vivid, some would say - when imagining himself with Amy going out together. He could still remember every detail about it, when his digits grasped the pink hedgehog's delicate pair while walking with their hands attached to each other. Contrast to their usual habits of when Amy sprinted behind and shouting out his name whilst having himself nonchalantly running away from her view.

 _Ah, so it's already been a year._

"Oh.. yeah, that time.. when we went to see that movie, right? After that we bought ice crea- _correction_ , parfait at a cafe, and then we went home together at dusk?" Sonic asked with enthusiast visible on his tone. As if a child who was gleefully telling his mother a wonderful tale.

 _"I thought you already forgot, you're usually like that, right?"_ Amy responded with a small laugh, only to be greeted by another with more awkwardness or was sincerely forced from the cobalt blue hedgehog.

Like many people would say, memories would always be kept at heart.

 _"Oh, yeah I remember, you wanted to tell me something that time. What did you want to tell me?"_

Right then Sonic shifted the toxic green of his eyes.

Indeed, Sonic had actually tried to forget the words he planned to confess in front of the pink hedgehog's eyes for over a year. However, his brain seemed to work differently, out of his expectations because every time he would think about Amy always leads him to imagine what would happen if he _did_ confess. Even though the emerald green eyed hedgehog had prepared himself a few simple words that might change the world just a tiny bit, and stupidly enough he failed to reach his accomplishment, _especially when he dropped Amy off at that station._

It was simply complicated.

"Nng.. do I have to tell that to you now? You'll be the one who'll freak out.." Sonic hesitantly asked, picking up Amy's previous question, the finger on his hands scratching his head although he didn't feel any itch.

He's just being cautious after all.

 _"~Come on, Sonic~ Just say it. I won't be mad, seriously."_

Her response successfully convinced the blue hedgehog who was now taking in a well-deserved inhale, getting ready to say those sacred words.

"... Amy... I love you."

There was silence once again.

 _"S-sorry, what did you say?"_

"Amy Rose, I love you, period."

Sonic could imagine how the pink hedgehog was now jumping at her seat from joy after he'd said that sentence.

 _".. you're.. not lying to me, are you, Sonic?"_ This time, it was Amy's turn to ask a hesitant question with disbelief over what she had just heard, making the blue hedgehog to be slightly disappointed by knowing that her response wasn't exactly what he'd expected.

"Great God... Amy, I'm serious! I'm not even laughing when I said it just then!" Sonic answered to try and convince Amy who was now mumbling out grateful words.

 _"But Sonic, I think... I don't need to return your feelings."_

 _Wait.. what?_

 _"Because I'm sure you know exactly how I feel about you."_

Solemnly sitting on the foot of his bed, Sonic let out a sigh. To think he would never have said those words to the jade eyed hedgehog. Thanks to Amy herself, now he succeeds on saying the words he thought he was going to forget forever.

 _"I'm right, aren't I?"_

Yes, Amy truly am right.

Sonic always knew- he very well knew- that Amy loves him.

"Yeah, I know, Amy... I know."

Oh, God, he felt like throwing himself on the bed before screaming how happy he was to have the slightest pressure on his mind be released or that he wanted to pinch his cheeks to determine whether or not he has dived into dream world.

 _This really isn't a dream, Sonic.._

 _"In that case.. can I tell you where I am now?"_ Amy asked- excitement laced her tone- that successfully made Sonic rise up from his bed.

"Of course, 'cause I'm curious where you are right now. Tell me."

 _"First, check outside your bedroom window."_ Amy commanded Sonic who was now nearing said window as he tears open the blue curtain from blocking out his view.

"Secondly?"

 _"Secondly.. look at the direction of the payphone across the road of your home."_

And Sonic's fur seems to stand at its ends at the same time as the green of his eyes widened.

 _Of course,_ because at that time he definitely was looking at a hanging in mid air receiver on the payphone as if someone was currently using it. What's even more surprising was that the receiver moved by itself back to the phone as if to end the call.

"Hello?! Amy?! You're not kid-"

There's a long beep for a reply.

Sonic was soon weakly spread out on his bed, covering both of his eyes with an arm while his chest heaved up and down quite rapidly.

".. that idiot.."

* * *

It's been a year since Sonic likes that blue flower.

He still remembered the first bouquet he'd ever given to Amy, even if he knew for a fact that the pink hedgehog couldn't repay his gifts anymore, even if he knew that the jade eyed hedgehog didn't know he gave her gifts.

At least he knew he gave memorable gifts.

A few hours earlier, the blue hedgehog lingered inside a flower shop just to find that blue flower, and now he was standing inside a bus holding a bouquet of forget-me-knots in the tip of his hand. His gaze fell onto the white puff of clouds that decorates the evening sky before shifting it to the rail track that stood right beside the road, making him exhale his breath when he leaned on the bus's chair he currently sat in. Both of his green eyes caught the sight of a power pole standing tall with flowers and stuffed toys littered around it.

 _Ah_ , Sonic mentally slapped his forehead, finally remembers that exactly one year to this day happened a train crash there.

Remembered how horrid the tragedy was, _remembered how thorn his heart has been when_ -

-Sonic shook it off quickly, reminding himself that he didn't want to think about that crash ever again.

His hands teared through the pocket of his navy blue hoodie jacket, taking out his phone-which connects to a blue wire of a set of earphone currently nesting on his ears-in there, just to swallow his breath and pluck out the buds from his ears. He put the phone back to his pocket and stood up, indicating himself that he was close to his destination.

The bus slowed down its pace when Sonic walk out through the door when it was open, displaying a huge luxurious looking gate that gave off a chilling vibe in front of his view. Taking a long deep breath, the cobalt blue hedgehog took a step out of the bus, the bouquet of forget-me-knots tight in his grasp. The sound of squeaking metal welcomed him as he push through the gate wide enough for him to get through.

He could practically hear him sulking, the lumps of white cotton with a tang hue of grey sprinkled on some places, making him strode faster to what he came here for. Even if there's hundreds-no, thousands of stones that seemed to stare down at him coldly didn't make him back out from his accomplishment. His green irises brushed off the situation around him, his steps fastening as if he was silently being chased down.

And he halted.

"Hi, Amy.. guess who came here today."

Right in front of him was a grave, written with a name of said person plastered on the sacred stone.

Smiling bitterly, he brushed fallen leaves from Amy's grave with his hands as he sat down the petite and blue bouquet on the grave stone before kneeling down on the side.

"How long has it been since we talked like this?" He asked, the saddened smile not leaving from his muzzle. It's such a shame that it seems as if he was monologing with a person who had disappeared from the world and there was absolutely no logic on bringing her back. The gentle, yet cold wind seemed to answer the blue hedgehog's answer who was now laughing for no apparent reason.

"By the way, about yesterday.." Sonic stated with a light sigh. ".. you.. can't really forget about me, can't you?"

There was silence for an answer.

"Amy, if I could be honest.. I don't want you to think of me anymore."

The white-grey lump slowly covers the blue canvass, getting ready to shower the earth. Making the blue hedgehog swore under his breath, swore as to why has the weather dared strengthen the sorrowful atmosphere.

Great.. just great. Sonic inwardly thought.

"I mean, I know you love me, but.. please, Amy.."

Come on Sonic, Fight those tears!

"Can you.. forget about me... forever?"

And Sonic once again swore that he could imagine the tears that was now straining Amy's delicate feature.

"Please, Amy. Forget about.. me, okay?" Sonic begged softly while trying to hold back his own eyes from watering as a thin smile slowly crept onto his face.

Irony oh.. irony. Sonic desperately wish that Amy would soon forget him. Coincidentally a similar situation connects with those blue forget-me-knots he had bought as a gift for the jade eyed girl.

 _Very ironic._

Still holding the smile, Sonic rose up from his position, not forgetting to lightly peck the stone with his lips as he whispered repeatingly. "Again, forget about me, alright?"

Before leaving the place where Amy's soul rest in peace.

His hands reached for his phone on the pocket of his jacket, letting out wires of earphone that he forcefully wore on his ears once again, before covering up his head with the hoodie of the blue jacket.

 _Hopefully you'll quickly forget about me._

He let his gaze fell onto the sky, discovering little raindrops that slowly emerged and wet the land.

"You're such a crybaby, Amy. I told you, just forget about me.."

He bit his lower lip, trying to contain those hurtful words.

".. because it's enough for me to be the only one who hurtfully remembers you."

* * *

 **This ruins the story but.. Amy died in a train crash if some of you are confused. Took me awhile too to figure it out :D But that just makes this story so perfect.**


End file.
